


Bowie's Blog

by LizzyMidford



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bowie is a good dad, Bowie's video, Cute, Fluffy, Gen, I just love Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyMidford/pseuds/LizzyMidford
Summary: A look into Bowie's blog. Fluff ensues.Maybe a tad OOC?





	Bowie's Blog

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just a thought. Cutesy thought

Even after Bowie left to go on tour, he stayed consistently in his daughter's mind and heart. And, even though she won't admit it, Bex's as well. And Andi stayed in Bowie's mind... and on his blog.

He posted the video he made after getting an okay from Bex, Andi, and (reluctantly) Cecilia. Ham had just gone with the majority, knowing having a decision would either make him a target to the girls he raised or the woman he married, and neither were good options. 

AND, as he was growing more popular, so were the questions.

Bex and Andi were in the thirteen year old's room, reading his latest Q&A, and most of the Q's were about her. 

**Why is Andi so old?**

_She was born when I was young. That doesn't make me love her any less._

**Why didn't you talk about your kid sooner?**

_I would've if I knew about her sooner._

**Is Andi a boy or a girl?**

_I think I said this in the video, but currently - girl. But she's only thirteen and I'll support any future changes or discoveries!_

Though she wasn't really questioning her gender identity, having his unconditional support still made Andi smile.

**Were you angry finding out about Andi?**

_Who could be angry about that? Right when I was questioning where I was going in life, the Universe gives me this piece of my soul, mixed with her mother's, and a drop of Heaven just jumped right in. Being mad about my daughter would be like getting mad at winning the lottery or having my living expenses all paid behind my back._

**How would you describe your daughter?**

_Uh, amazing?Beautiful. Perfect. The perfect mixture of me and her mother and a great kid who I'm proud of even if I didn't get to be in her life very long? I've said this like, waaay too many times, but like, I'm pretty sure Andi is just a small, female, smart version of me. And I love her._

**Is it hard being a dad on the road?**

_Oh yeah! I miss Andi and her mom like crazy and if one of us doesn't call at least every other night it makes me feel broken away, or scared, like Andi is just some awesome dream._

With a smile, Andi looked overy her shoulder to see her moth-sist-Bex asleep. She closed her laptop, picking up her phone. 

She called Bowie, and they chatted. About his blog, about her crafts, about Bex and school and everything they both felt they missed out on since they last talked. 

And at 10 pm, long after the good child, Andi was typically asleep, Andi said something that, last year, Bowie thought he'd never hear, and even after their meeting, he never knew he wanted to hear so badly.

"Good night. I love you, Dad."

 


End file.
